1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of reclaiming the fiber content from peanut shells and fibers obtained therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Peanuts constitute one of the major food crops in the United States and in certain other countries of the world. The shells from these peanuts amount to extremely large tonnage of waste material for which there is limited use at the present time. Thus, the shells resulting from the peanuts are suitable for use only as a cattle food extender, as fillers, and have little other commercial value and must be disposed of.
However, one of the problems with such disposal is that the peanut shells cannot be burned because of the toxic gases given off by their combustion. Consequently, the only method utilized for the disposal of peanut shells is burial or dumping. The discovery of a method for utilization of the peanut shells or components thereof, e.g., the fiber content, would thus represent a significant solution to the peanut shell disposal problem.